


Daddy’s Little Girl

by acciosnapes



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, negan’s army
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Canon, Canon Divergent, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family, Father/Daughter, Finger Sucking, Fingering, French Kissing, Incest, Kink, Kinky, Kinky sex, Kissing, Lemon, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, age gap, fast burn, old/young, pillow princess, pussy licking, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: Request from Tumblr: this is gonna sound weird and it might be too far, but can you do a smutty one shot that’s negan/plus size daughter?? Like maybe he finds her after it breaks out or they get separated & idk?? like idk what plot you’re good at writing this stuff lol thank you!! xx•••A/N: I do not condone incest, or underage sex. This is PURELY fiction, and nothing less or more. This is typical canon divergence, where the time between the beginning of the apocalypse and right about where the story is taking place is only a year or two, just for the sake of the backstory & so it wouldn’t get too creepy.





	Daddy’s Little Girl

The summer night was slowly getting darker, it was growing cold, the air was becoming bitter. The black tank top you wore did nothing to help, sweat pouring down your exposed chest. The sweat wasn’t from heat, no. The sweat was from your nerves. Your nerves that grew heavier and heavier with each passing word that was spoken to the surroundings. 

Around you knelt the group of people you had been surviving with for the last few months, surrounded by men with guns, a broken down RV, and a sense of uncertainty. 

Your eyes met that with the leader, a man named Rick, who was currently shaking with fear, sweat dripping down his face, too. Rick was fearless, brave, courageous. Yet, right now, his sense of personality was all gone. 

But you, on the other hand? Yes, you were scared. In fact you were terrified of this man they spoke of, a man who at the moment remained nameless. But deep within you, a spark was ignited, a flame lit. A flame willing to burn down the whole forest that surrounded the small clearing. A flame that, although unknown to you, would be put out in seconds flat. 

The RV door opened, and out stepped a figure. You couldn’t quite make up their face, but in front of them sat a sturdy baseball bat, barbed wire wrapping around the top of it. It was clean, it looked as if it had been untouched, unharmed by the living and the dead, both alike in that simple sense. The man, who’s face was still in the shadows, wore a leather jacket, his body lean yet muscular, large hands clenched around the bat as he stepped into the light. 

In all of his glory, there he stood. The one man you missed the most, out of all this time. 

But as time passed, you no longer wanted to remember him as a father. You wanted to remember him as a lover. So, you told everyone you were searching for Negan, your lover. Late at night, when you touched yourself in the sanctity of your own room, you moaned his name. When your thoughts became this twisted? You weren’t too sure. Maybe with the end of the world came the end of your morals. But you could remember even before it all broke out, when you went to kiss your daddy on the lips as you got older and he’d say, “we can’t do that, honey.” And even with your breaking heart you’d giggle and ask, “why not?” while gently tracing out his features. As your mother was dying, you two became close. Almost too close for a father and a daughter to ever become. But neither of you thought about it like that. Not then, not ever. 

And your father, he kept a dirty secret. Every woman he had waiting for him at the Sanctuary, every girl he fucked on his rise to the top, he hated. He didn’t hate their bodies or their personalities or even their sex. But Negan only wanted one woman. He only wanted you. He would make them wear the perfume you always wore, always fucked them from behind or to the side so when he closed his eyes he could imagine you. So he could imagine your supple breasts and your thick thighs, your pouting lips and your soft skin. It had been almost two years since he saw you. He knew your eighteenth birthday would be approaching soon. Yet you weren’t there to spend it with him. And if you were? Well, Negan promised he’d give his little girl the time of her life, if only she said the word. 

“Hi. I’m Negan.” And his voice. Oh, his voice. Velvety smooth, rough around the edges, deep with seduction all the time, arrogance tugging at his ever word. 

Your head was down, hair falling in your face. You didn’t want to face him, not like this. Not when you didn’t look good for him. Every head in you group turned to look at you, eyes widening and lips parting. 

“Is that him?” Rick asked quietly, and Negan walked up. 

“Pissin’ our pants yet, Ricky?” 

“Yeah, that’s him”. You breathed out. 

Rick looked up at Negan, and suddenly his fear went away, his jaw clenching. “Didn’t know your old lover would be an asshole.” 

“He isn’t an asshole!” You hissed, red cheeks still behind your (h/c) hair. 

“Ex lover?” Negan snickered, using the tip of the bat to tilt your chin up. “I’ve remembered every whore I’ve fuck-” And then his eyes met yours. 

Suddenly, Negans demeanor changed. Negan was no longer the big, bad wolf trying to bash somebodies brains out. Right now, Negan was split in half. Half of Negan was an overprotective, overbearing father who was happy to see his little girl, his reason for living. The other half of Negan, the darker side, was a raging god of sex, wanting to wreck havoc and cause chaos just by the simple sentence Rick had uttered. “Old lover”, Rick said. Old lover. That meant that his baby girl was thinking about him, the same way he had been thinking about her. The same way they had ben imagining one another, time pulling them apart. 

His knees dropped to the ground, watching as tears filled your eyes he adored so much. “Old lover.” He whispered the words that had been repeated, his hands now grasping the side of your face. 

“I-I can...There’s a reason. I’m-” But you couldn’t quite articulate anything. Joy, doubt, happiness, lust, adoration- it all flowed through you in that moment. The simple moment you had been craving for so long. 

“I thought you were dead.” 

“After we were separated...I-I couldn’t find you.” You murmured, hands gently resting on his face. 

He still looked the same. His chiseled cheeks masked by stubble, his dimples poking through, his hair always so tidy. The way you always imagined him. 

Late at night. 

Late when you thought about things no one in their right mind should ever think about their daddy. 

Lucky for you, your daddy thought the same dirty thoughts. 

“Baby girl I thought you died.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to yours. “Shit, honey.” And soon, a deep chuckle escaped him. “You’re distracting me. I gotta show them a lesson, don’t I?”

“Dad-Negan-I- Negan,” You quickly saved the slip up, and for a moment Negans eyes flashed with angry fire at the name. He always, always loved it when you called him Daddy. It showed innocence, a certain sense of nurtutment that he had to give you, every time you uttered the name. You calling him anything but just seemed wrong. “Please don’t hurt them. They’re my friends. They’ve kept me safe.” 

“Simon? Take her back to my truck, don’t let her leave.” He growled, and a man took you to a truck near the back of the circle. 

You heard screaming, you heard cries. Your heart was beating quick, and you wished you could feel bad about the death of one of your friends, whoever it may be, but your heart was becoming full of love. Full of lust. Full of feelings no girl should feel about her daddy. 

The door opened, and you glanced at the man who slid in. Negan slid in, and you watched as he unzipped the bloody leather jacket,throwing it in the back. Underneath there was a tight white shirt, showing off everything you had imagined about him. 

“Daddy.” You whispered, looking at him. “Daddy I missed you so much.” 

“Oh, honey.” He breathed out lightly, gently reaching over and caressing your soft cheek. “Come here, give me a hug.” Negan murmured, opening his arms for you. 

You slid across the center console, straddling his waist as your arms wrapped around his neck, nose pressing against his gently, lips parting. He was close to you, his mouth inches from you. “I looked for you, for so long.” You murmured, your eyes meeting his as your fingers ran down the back of his head, gently twirling a few strands of it from the top. “I never gave up hope, daddy. I just didn’t think this is where I’d meet you again.” 

“Me either, baby. Fuck, I risked so many of my fuckin’ men to try and get you back to me. It was so fuckin’ worth it. God damn, sugar. Just look at you.” Your cheeks turned red, and you bit down on your lip, looking down. “You still wear this?” Negans long finger travelled to your neck, brushing over the necklace that was around your neck, stopping right between your collarbones. The dainty silver chain had a diamond encrusted zodiac sign, for your birth month. He had gotten it for your sixteenth birthday, along with everything he could possibly afford for you. 

“Daddy.” You breathed out quietly, the feeling of his fingers agaisnt your neck making your thighs tighten around him for a moment. “Of course I still do.” 

Negan let his lips part, trailing his fingers from your collarbones down to the dip of the tank top, the pad of his thumb gently brushing across your breast. He watched your chest rise and fall in admiration, lips parted as he wondered how you became so beautiful. How you became so grown. A real woman, now. A real woman who was sitting on his lap, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. A real woman who wanted him, the same way he wanted her. 

A few men made their way towards the truck, and you slid into the passenger seat, your daddy’s hand gently placing itself on your thigh as he rolled own the window. 

“Let’s fuckin’ roll out. When I get back to the Sanctuary, there better be a clean pair of clothes this fine woman can change into, and a god damn bath runnin’ for her. If there’s not? You’re gonna get the fuck fucking fuckity fuck beaten outta ya. I want her treated like the main fuckin’ bitch when we get back. Understood?” He was quiet, so quiet you couldn’t hear his conversation. 

“Yes sir.” The two men nodded, walking off. 

And then, Negan began to drive off. His hand rested agaisnt your leg, gently playing with the material that covered your inner thigh. 

“Daddy.” You whispered, gently linking your arm with his. 

“Sugar I gotta talk to you.” His voice was always soft with you, always gentle and understanding. 

You gulped, knowing what was coming next. “Yes?” 

“Why did you tell them you were looking for a lover? And not a father?” You could momentarily see the corners of his lips lifting into an arrogant grin, before you gulped slowly and shook your head a bit. 

“I-...Don’t know.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” He warned, and you could see his jaw clenching tightly against what little light was surrounding you two in the darkness. 

“Because that’s...because that’s what I always wanted you to be. I wanted you to be more than a daddy to me.” You reached over, gently setting your hand on his cheek, if only for a moment. “All the boys at schools hated me, daddy. They hated me, because they thought I was a fucking fat ass. That’s all the saw.” 

“Watch your mouth, honey.” He warned, biting down on his lip. 

“But you, daddy? You never saw me as fat. You-you never saw weight. You knew me for more than just...than just what I looked like. You always made me feel so loved, so cared for. It’s not wrong wanting that in a deeper sense, daddy. It isn’t wrong at all that I want you with me, intimately, daddy. If every girl had a daddy like you? Well, I’m sure they’d think the same thing.” 

“You flatter me, sugar.” Negan pulled the truck into a compound, gravely road beneath the tires as he pulled towards a garage, fence a lining an old factory building, a warehouse type landscape surrounding it. “And if every guy had a daughter as sweet as you? They wouldn’t know how to handle it.” He cooed, gently leaning over and kissing your cheek. 

A fire was ignited inside of you. A fire different from the one before. It wasn’t angry, it wasn’t vengeful. It was full of lust, full of need. 

Negan ordered a woman to help you into a room while he finished some quick business, and when you got there, with a warm bath waiting and a stack of clothes to the side, you let her go. 

The room was dark, and it smelled like your daddy. You assumed it was his room. Sneakily, you looked around. You saw a closet full of clothes, a bed side dresser. And when you opened it, the first thing you saw was a picture of you. Daddy always said it was his favorite. Your head was thrown back with laughter, eyes crinkled at the edges. One of the last photos he ever got of you. 

A smile twitched at your lips, and you walked into the bathroom, sliding down into the bath. The warm water melted against you, a soft moan leaving your lips as you washed your body, scrubbing away the dirt and the grime that stuck to you. When you got out of the bath, you slid into a pair of panties, a pretty lace pair, and a big shirt they had given you, setting the rest of the clothes to the side before you turned off the bedroom light and snuck into the empty bed. 

Your hand became buried between your thigh, your finger gently running across your slit, rubbing over your swollen clit. Your pussy was already so wet, so ready for something that would probably never really happen. You turned on your side, your back to the door as you rubbed your clit slowly and steadily, moaning softly into the pillow that smelled just like your daddy. 

When the door opened, your movements came to a slow stop, and you felt him slide into the bed beside you, knowing exactly what you were doing. “Oh, sugar.” He whispered, his large hand travelling down your arm, down the path that led to your hand, which was stuffed inside your panties. “Sugar.” Negan murmured, his lips gently pressing to the top of your jawline. A soft breath escaped you, eyes snapping open. His hand lingered over your own before travelling up to your chest, grasping ahold of one of your breasts gently, his thumb and forefinger pinching your hardening nipple, twisting it lightly. 

“Daddy.” You begged quietly, feeling his mouth creating love bites all across your neck, your collarbones. 

“(F/n), I missed you. So damn much. Let daddy make it all up to you, let daddy make his little girl feel good. Negan was borderline begging at this point, his hand trailing up your belly, before you self consciously pushed it away. “Baby, don’t hide yourself from your daddy.” You rolled over on to your back, eyes hooded and lips parted, a gentle moan escaping you as he slid on top of you. You could see his face in the dark, you could see the features you had tried to remember so many times before, you could see his eyes peering into yours. “Spread your legs for me, honey.” 

You did as he said, biting down on your own lip gently, watching as he slowly slid beneath the covers, your panties rolling down your smooth legs. “Daddy.” 

“Sugar, you’ve got such a pretty little pussy. So pretty, so wet.” He groaned, and you could feel his breath fanning across your wetness as he let out a groan. 

“Daddy, please.” 

“What do you want your daddy to do?”

“I want you to eat my pussy, daddy. I wanna cum against your tongue. Daddy, fuck, daddy...” You groaned softly, wanting nothing more than his teasing to come to an end. 

“Watch your mouth, baby.” 

“Daddy I know it turns you on.” You giggled, setting one of your legs against his shoulders. “Daddy please just lick my pussy, daddy that’s all I want.” You begged, and he finally complied. 

Leaning down, Negan finally tasted what he had been craving. Your sweetness tingled against his tongue, his lips wrapping around your clit as he sucked against it. The soft moans escaping you reassured him that his every move was making you feel so damn good. “Fuck.” He whispered, and every fiber of his being knew this wasn’t good. He knew this wasn’t right. He knew he was addicted to your body know, like an addict who never wanted to stop taking a hit. 

You felt him lick a strip up your entire pussy, letting out a soft whimper as you grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets, biting down on your lip as your daddy teased your tight entrance with his tongue. 

“Still a virgin, sugar?” 

“Daddy you know I was waiting for you.” 

You felt him breathe out, his tongue slowly pushing inside of you. Negan let out a grunt immediately. If you were right around his tongue, he could only imagine how you’d feel around his cock. Negan lapped at your clit slowly, then quickly, lightly, then roughly, creating a squirming mess out of you. 

“Oh daddy, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Then cum for me, baby girl.” He whispered, his finger now gently rubbing at your clit as he eagerly lapped at your entrance. And when you came, he didn’t stop rubbing your clit. You whimpered and you begged, your thighs shaking as your hips gently jerked up. But Negan wanted to taste every last drop his little girls pussy had to offer. He wanted to lap it all up. 

When you came down from your high, Negan climbed back up, hovering over you as he leaned down, meeting your lips with his. A moan escaped you when you tasted yourself agaisnt him, his tongue gently brushing against yours. “Daddy, take me. Pop my cherry.” You begged softly, whimpering against his mouth. 

“Undress your daddy.” He whispered, his lips lingering agaisnt your forehead. You slowly unbuttoned his shirt, undoing his belt as your lips slowly dropped to his neck, sucking and biting at the exposed skin. Soon, your daddy’s neck looked just like yours; covered in evidence of your unholy love for the other. 

When Negan was finally naked you glanced down, reaching to take his cock in your hands. It was big, bigger than you could have ever imagined it. Not only was Negan’s cock long and hard, it was thick. 

“Can I tell you something, daddy?” 

He nodded, leaning down so his ear was pressed to your lips. 

“I can barely fit two fingers inside my pussy, daddy. I think your cock might just destroy it.” 

“Talk dirty like that, baby girl, and I’m afraid it might.” 

You shivered at the sound of his voice, moaning as you felt him gently rubbing his tip against your entrance. “Please daddy. Please fuck me.” 

Negan reached up, gently wrapping his hand around your throat. You moaned at the contact, hands wrapping around his neck. “It’s gonna hurt like a bitch, baby girl. Just trust daddy.” 

“Mmm, I already do.” You hummed out, closing your eyes momentarily. You felt him press his finger against your mouth, and you opened it, gently sucking it as Negan placed the tip of his throbbing cock between your pussy lips, slowly inching his way in. 

“Oh, daddy.” You moaned out, bringing him closer to you. “Oh! Oh, keep stretching me out. I want to take all of you.” 

Negan gently bit down on your shoulder, slowly pushing all the way in. He allowed you time to adjust, getting used to his size. Pulling away from his finger, you gently pressed your lips against his, kissing him sweetly and deeply. “Oh daddy, I love you so much.” You breathed out, feeling him rocking his hips agaisnt you, beginning to slowly rock inside of you. “Oh, daddy.” 

“Baby girl, shit, fuck baby I love you so much.” Negan let his head roll into the crook of your neck, gently biting down on your neck, creating a darkening love bite that made you moan softly. 

You closed your eyes as you buried your face into his chest, feeling him burying his face into your hair, fingers linking tightly with him. The feeling of his cock stretching you out? That must have been what heaven felt like. God Himself was fucking you at the moment, and making you feel so damn good. That’s what your daddy was to you, in your eyes. He owned the fucking world, and he was on top of it with you. 

Your nails gently dragged down his back, and Negan began to pump in and out of your pussy, never before having taken a woman as tight as you. “Baby girl your pussy is so fuckin’ good.” He groaned, throwing his head back. “I’m gonna ask you to do somethin’ for daddy, okay?” 

You nodded slowly, cupping his face in your hands as you moaned out softly. “Anything daddy, anything for you.” You breathed heavily, chest rising and falling behind the shirt you wore, gardening nipples poking prominently through. 

“Slap me, sugar. Slap daddy really hard. Okay?” 

Biting your lip, you let your eyes meet his, nodding slowly. After all, you didn’t want to disobey or disappoint him. Bringing back your hand, you slapped him across the face hard, and Negan let out a grunt, beginning to slam into you. Before he was making love, but now? Now he wa showing you just how talented he was, and your pussy was on fire with the pleasure. 

“Daddy!” You cried out in pure bliss, feeling him hitting every spot that made you whimper, hearing him grunt and groan in ecstasy. 

“Daddy’s gonna cum soon, baby. Daddy’s gonna fill your pussy soon.” 

“Oh, daddy. I’m so lucky to have you. Oh! Oh, fuck.” You moaned, tightening around him. Your clit was throbbing, swelling as it begged for attention, and soon you felt his finger last rubbing at it rough and fast. You cried out in pleasure, biting down on your lip as you felt his hard cock twitching inside of you. 

“Are you ready, honey?”

You nodded, and Negan leaned down, burying his face in your neck as he held himself up using the headboard, slamming harder and faster until a loud groan escaped him and he tilted his head back. You felt his cum pouring inside of you, pushing you over the edge as you whined our, cumming around him. You felt something wet squirting out of you as he continued to pump slowly, a blush raising up your neck as Negan let out a velvety chuckle. 

“Look at that, look at my dirty girl.” He murmured, pulling out. You watcher his cum slowly pouring out of your pussy, trailing down onto the bed sheets. 

Negan scooped you up into his arms easily, cradling you tightly agaisnt him as he showered your face in kisses. “How’s that for a welcoming gift, huh sugar?” 

You giggled softly, gently kissing his mouth as he leaned down, your hand resting against his head. “I love you, daddy. I don’t ever wanna leave your side again.” You whispered, gently burying your face in his neck. 

He let out a quiet breath, sliding a blanket around you. “You never will, baby. Never.” 

“I love you, daddy.” 

“And I sure do fuckin’ love you too, honey.”


End file.
